grojbandfandomcom-20200223-history
Corey and Nick
This page tells about the interactions between Corey Riffin and Nick Mallory. Overview While Corey and Nick are good friends, the basis of their friendship is peculiar. With a vast amount of their interactions involving Corey using Nick in order to make Trina emotional so she goes into Diary Mode. Outside of this they are shown to get along. Episodes Featured Cloudy with a Chance of Malt Balls Corey came up to Nick on the street and talked to him about the premiere of Cherry's movie. Nick said that he wasn't going to go to the movie. Corey convinced him by telling him that Cherry Grapestain's movie star life had everything a movie star could want except for him. This made Nick change his mind and go to the movie premiere. Nick also offered Corey some tickets to help him get into the theater, but Corey turned down the offer because he already had a crazy plan that just might work. In the movie theater, it was revealed that Nick and Cherry had become boyfriend and girlfriend thanks to Corey matching them up together. Pox N Roll Nick was one of the people who came to Corey's chicken pox party. During the song, Corey said the lyric "I'm stuck in this garage but I'm here with Nick." as he leaned against the air along with him. Zoohouse Rock Corey asked Nick to set him free from the zoo. Nick (thinking that Corey was a bear), told Corey that every bear should pay his debt to society. Corey told him that they didn't do anything wrong. This made Nick think they were framed. So Nick started up a protest to free the bears from their "prison." On the Air and Out to Sea In order to make Trina go into Diary Mode, Corey pushes Nick off the ship and into the water, apologizing while he does so. Nick simply shrugs and is says he's confident that Corey has his reasons for doing so. Kon-Fusion After seeing Trina continuously attempt to fuse herself with Nick using the Fusion Mixer, Corey devises a plan to fuse her with Nick and her allergy (crusty bread). Corey tricks Nick into fumping a loaf of bread whilst it's on the mixer, Corey then has Trina grab Nick's hand, which fuses them into the Forever Handhold. Just as Corey anticipates, being fused with bread is enough to give Trina an allergic reaction and sends her into Diary Mode. Soulin' Down the Road While Trina's soul is trapped in Pinktastic and she has kidnapped Nick for a date, in order to make Trina go into Diary Mode, he sneaks into the car and whispers into Nick's ear for him to kiss the car. Nick agrees, remaining unaware it was Corey who had said so. That's My Jam Nick awarded Corey with a blue ribbon for winning the Peaceville Summer Jam-Jam, followed by giving Corey a celebratory hug. It's in the Card In order to make a depressed Trina happy enough to go into Love Diary Mode, Corey approaches Nick at his hug stall. Nick gets exited to see him and he stands up and offers Corey a free hug, but Corey tells him that he's not interested and has come for a different reason, leaving Nick disappointed. Corey requests Nick record an audio hug for Trina. Nick denies the request, but at the same time says he would be happy to give Trina a real hug. Corey thanks Nick, having secretly recorded their entire conversation in the card. He then has Kin edit the recording so it sounds out a love message to Trina. Hear Us Rock Part 1 Corey and Nick went out and had ice cream together at the end of the world where they both talked about the apocalypse. They both shared their opinions on it and what their reactions were. Nick told Corey that he didn't believe that the world was really ending and that everyone was just freaking out over nothing. Corey convinced Nick that the world really was ending, but that there was nothing to worry about. Nick liked the way Corey thought and that successfully changed his mind. Afterwards Nick and Corey share a fump. Trivia *This friendship is closely related to Corey's conflict with Trina, as well as Trina's one sided attraction to Nick. Category:Interactions Category:Friendships